Calling in Judgement
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: A little piece I started after reading the latest chapter of Kizuna means by cedricsowner. She did something childish and selfish on her part. So. Someone has to fix it and fix her.


**Authoress Note: **I do not own Human Target. At All. If I did, they'd still be playing the damn show and I'd have changed up some things here and there ^^ I do, however, own any new characters that pop up here, so nyah!

**Extra Note: **After reading the newest chapter of Kizuna means by cedricsowner, and seeing what cedricsowner had Ames DO to Brody, I was mad. I wanted to slap that girl. So! Here's my vent to that story... It's a little sloppy and kinda stupid, but meh. Who cares xD Fiction dont always make sense they say.

* * *

><p>High heels and long shapely legs, gray pinstriped suit, simple light framed gray glasses, amber eyes, and brunette hair in a bun. That's what came strolling into the office, shoulders squared and a simple black business shoulder bag hanging off her and tapping against her soft swaying hips with the click of her heels.<p>

Hardened amber eyes gleamed as she stepped into the office, cleared her throat, and looked around the room at the three men who were secretly (OK two were secretly) enjoying the view of their visitor, as an older woman and a woman in her early twenties stared at her, puzzled expressions.

"My name is Sandra Fredricks. I'm here with a message regarding a young Brody. Is there a miss Ames present?" There was silence, as she remained squared and calm, her eyes slowly taking in each person in-front of her, before looking to the youngest of the bunch. "I'm going to guess that you are her, yes?"

The young woman nodded slowly, before cautiously coming forward. Sandra took her form in quickly, looked around the room, before straightening herself. "You are a friend of young Brody, yes?" Again, the young woman eyed her cautiously, before nodding softly.

"Then I believe this is yours," and with no warning, her hand shot up and made hard, loud, and stinging contact with the younger brunettes cheek. Ames's head snapped to the side and she stumbled back, as everyone blinked in shock and the older woman let out a startled gasp, as Sandra rubbed her hand, before calmly placing them back at her side.

"Miss Fredricks! What is the-" Sandra raised a hand, before opening her bag and reaching inside to hand the woman a sheet of paper. "Two and a half weeks ago, young Ames and Brody were caught breaking into a military facility for instructions to a highly secretive circuit board. They were not apprehended, however they were placed on the Army's wanted list. Three days ago I was approached by young Brody, who had informed me of his situation and the cause of his trouble. He explained his fake identification and what exactly happened. With this knowledge, I was able to go to his old unit and clear his name. Young Brody will be off to Iraq in a week for his tour of duty."

Ames's brown eyes widened and she hissed. "No! You can't do that! He'll die out there! He can't survive! I was saving him! I was helping keep him alive; like I always do!" Sandra remained silent as she let the younger woman rant, before continuing. "I have dealt with cases like Brody's before. A young man with a troubled and criminal past who wants to change for the better. That is what he sought, and I gave it to him. Because it's what he wanted; what he needs."

The older woman read over the paper, before shaking her head. "What exactly do you do Miss Fredricks?" Sandra adjusted her bag quietly. "I'm a case worker for the desperate. People come to me if they want a new life. I can pull a lot of string, convince a lot of people; I have hands and eyes and ears everywhere in the United States. Young Brody came to me for change and I'm giving it. I'm giving him his second chance, so to speak."

Ames was in tears, pulling at her hair and shaking her head. "You haven't given him anything! Brody can't be a soldier! He can't survive out there! He needs to be here! He needs..." she trailed off and Sandra took off her glasses and cleaned them with a cleaning rag from her bag. "He needs you? Or do you need him?" The brunette flinched as Sandra pushed her glasses back on and gave the young woman a leveled stare,

"It's you who needs him. You who can't let him go. This is on _you_. You have no right to ruin his future because of your selfish want to keep him. Everyone deserves to make a choice; to have a choice. He made his. And as the woman who was suppose to be his best friend, you should have respected that... But you didn't. That is unfaithfulness in what is suppose to be a good bond."

Sandra looked around the room. "I apologize for any interruptions to your day. I must be returning. I have a meeting with a very piss-poor cleaner." She nodded once more, before looking at Ames. "Part of being a family, of having a brother, is learning to let go when you need to and when it's right. It's hard. It's not always fair. But it's the right thing. Learn that." And with that, she turned and made her leave, her high heels clicking and her bag thumping against her side.

**-0-**

**Five Hours Later**

Guerrero handed a white envelope to a firm, but delicate, outstretched hand. "A little overkill on the slap, dude."

Sandra glanced over at him, but said nothing as she opened the envelope and counted out the dollar bills, not caring that it was rude to do so infront of the person paying you. Guerrero rolled his eyes as she nodded in satisfaction, before slipping the envelope into her bag and pushing a simple strand of hair out of her face.

"I have no tolerance for baby girls who cry because they can't have their way. You told me to play the judgment bitch and I did. I got the young man back into the Army and now miss priss can learn her lesson; life isn't always fair and you can't always have your way." Sandra wiped at her top, removing a loose thread she had found, as Guerrero shrugged. He got what he wanted when he really wanted it, so he couldn't agree with that. But even he had a certain limit. If the kid wanted to better his life, why shouldn't he be allowed to? What Ames had done was stupid and he had fixed it.

Sandra sighed and pushed her glasses up on her nose. "If you're done with my services, I'm ready to go home. I have work tomorrow; have a meeting with the mayor over certain files that have come into my hand." Guerrero waved her on, and Sandra turned and left, looking back at him with a raised brow as she kept going. "By the way, if you keep staring at my ass, I'll break your nose. I do know how to." She turned back forward and just to piss her off, he kept watching her ass, a small smirk on his lips.

**R & R**


End file.
